Done with this
by Holyawesomeone
Summary: little angsty one shot that I wrote for some odd reason. Percy is feeling seriously depressed lately. read to find out what he does about it. K  for slight swearing


**This is a little more depressing than what I will usually write but oh well. It was an idea that I had in my head, for some odd reason, so I wrote it down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy. Just Maria, Julia, Mr. Ayo, Ro, and Austin. **

**If you know anyone with these names, just imagine that person. If you don't… use your imagination. I don't want to do people detail in this story. On to the story/one shot!**

I'm really starting to hate my life. Nothing has been going right at all, and I had a feeling that today was going to be the worst day ever. I was in my marine biology class working with the friends that I've somehow managed to make. My friend Austin was talking to my other friends Julia and Ro. I was talking to Maria when I felt this sudden pain shoot right up my side. I turned around to see Austin, Julia, and Ro laughing their butts off cause of my pain.

"What the hell dude?" I shouted at Austin. "Jackson, watch the language" said my teacher, Mr. Ayo. "Well, tell Austin to watch his fists" "Why? I didn't do anything" said Austin. "BS! You just freaking punched me!" "No I didn't" said Austin, worry etched on his face. The tell tale sign of his that shows that he's lying. "Don't fucking lie to me! I felt and saw you do it asshole!" I shouted. I was getting seriously pissed at this point. "That's it Jackson! You and Austin here have detention" said Mr. Ayo "What? Why?" "The language Jackson" I stood up so fast that the chair I was sitting in fell backwards. I was done with this. "You know what? Go ahead and write that detention. I'm not going to serve it anyways" I shouted and walked out of the classroom.

I ran to my locker, sending a quick text to my friends that said "goodbye forever". I was finishing this. I just couldn't take it anymore. I know my mom still cared, but I feel as though she's the only one who truly cares about me. Annabeth and I had broken up because she moved back to California and there was no way that we would be able to keep the relationship going. I had nothing left.

I finally got to my locker and there, behind all my binders and the three text books, was a box. Inside the box was my Beretta 96 (don't ask how I snuck that in) and my note. I was finally going to end my crappy excuse for a life. I was just pulling out my gun when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see Julia, Austin, Maria, Ro, and the other ten students in my class. Yeah, it's a small class. "Percy. What do you-" Maria started to say when she saw the gun in my right hand and the small piece of paper in my left. "No. No, Percy, please don't do this" she said, tears already starting to build up in her eyes.

"Sorry, Maria. I just can't stand this anymore. I'm miserable. There's nothing left for me. I'm done" I said, a frown growing longer on my face with every word. "Perc, come on bro. Don't do this" said Ro. "Yeah. You know this isn't the only choice that you have" said Julia, her voice cracking at the end. "It might not be the only choice, but it's my choice" I said while pulling the gun towards my right temple. Everyone was crying, including me, but no one was trying to stop me, which only proved how much they cared. My hand was shaking violently. After a minute of just standing there, I just fell to my knees, and Julia instantly ran to my side.

(Julia's POV)

I ran to where Percy was immediately after he fell to his knees. I had to comfort him. I was kneeling next to him, rubbing circles on his back, when I felt him press something into my hand. I looked down and saw that he put the gun in my hand. I knew immediately what he was trying to tell me. "Please," he said, "I can't do it myself. Please just do it" I shook my head furiously. "I can't do that. I won't" I said, my voice cracking near the end, tears spilling out of my eyes in waterfalls.

"Please! I can't do this anymore! I can't keep pretending that I'm fine. I just can't" I was having a hard time thinking of a sentence, so I just shook my head and started to stand up. "No!" Percy jumped and grabbed my hand. The hand with the gun in it. The way he grabbed it made me clutch my hand, effectively pulling the trigger. There was a loud _BANG_, and the sound of me and Maria shouting "NO!" at the same time. "Percy!" I shouted as he fell to the floor. "Finally…" he said, closing his eyes for good. Maria and I just sat on either side of his lifeless body, crying our eyes out.

Austin and Ro tried to pull us away when the police arrived to see what had happened, but gave up after trying, failing, three times. A huge crowd had formed after the gun was fired, but I didn't care. I just kept crying for one of my best friends who was now lying in a large pool of his own blood.

(Percy's POV)

Julia was standing up to walk away. "No!" I shouted and reached for her hand with the gun in it, and made her accidentally pull the trigger. At first, I felt an immense pain in my chest. Then it was just a slight pain. I heard two distant voices shouting "NO!" in unison. Julia cried out my name as I fell to the floor. A dark cloud began to make its way across my vision, and with my last breath, I managed to say "Finally…" and let myself be taken into the cold arms of Death. For me, it really was peace at last.

**Ok, so this is seriously darker than what I would usually write or even think, but it was an idea that I had, soo… here it is.**

**Until next time my dear friends and readers**

**-holyawesomeone**


End file.
